Really
by NYCLovee
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about their kiss during the Final Battle. My take on how they go from friends to a couple after the war.


**A/N:**_ This is my first fanfiction, and the result of nothing on TV and not being able to sleep. I've been reading everyone else's amazing stories for a while now and thought I might as well give it a go. Can you please tell me if it's alright? I'd really appreciate tips, thank you :)_

It was 2 months after Hermione had found her parents. She had successfully corrected their memories and had managed to tell them what had happened, leaving out some of the more grizzly details. She had been living back at home for 3 weeks. She had spent a lot of the time helping the Weasley's with their grief, attending funerals and of course, finding her parents. With all of this chaos, she and Ron had not yet managed to discuss their kiss during the Final Battle. Yes, they talked, but mostly about Fred, or Harry, or Hermione's plans to go to Australia. He had insisted he go with her, but Ron knew himself his family needed him.

Hermione found it strange being away from Harry and Ron, but they of course sent each other letters, almost daily. It was while writing one of these letters that Hermione happened to look out through her window. It was raining slightly and Hermione was watching it pass the yellow street light across the road, when she heard a faint 'pop' and a dark figure appeared beside the light. Hermione's blood ran cold. There were still a few death eaters on the loose.

She threw her letter aside and grabbed her wand. She passed her sleeping parents room and went down to the hall and stood in front of her front door, waiting and ready with a curse on her lips.

She froze again as three soft raps knocked on the wooden front door. Very un-Death Eater-like, yet she was still on her guard. It was only when she heard the hushed 'Hermione?' that she lowered her wand and moved forward to open the door.

'Ron?' she asked as she undid the chains. Sure enough, standing there with his red hair stuck to a worried looking face and sopping wet jeans was Ronald Weasley.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

'Of course' Hermione replied, moving to one side to let him in, surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well,' he said, rubbing his neck, 'I, um…can we go and sit down or something?'

'Oh yes, sorry, sorry. Come in here.' she said indicating to the living room on the right. It was a big room, exactly as Ron had imagined. It was covered in antiques and old-looking furniture, but not like the furniture in his house. No, this looked expensive.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Hermione inquired as she moved to light the fire with her wand.

'Sit down.' she laughed when she saw Ron standing awkwardly by the sofa. She went and closed the door as to not wake her parents and joined Ron. 'Are you alright? Everything's okay at The Burrow isn't it?' She asked, slightly concerned by Ron's paler-than-usual complexion.

'Yeah,' gulped Ron, his voice shaking slightly. 'I just um...needed to talk to you about something.'

Hermione took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off Ron's. Was he actually about to talk about their kiss?

'Okay, go ahead.' She just realised she hadn't blinked in a while and glanced away.

'Um, right. Okay.' He took a deep breath and turned more towards her, his ears going red already. 'Okay. I've been thinking.'

'Oh, careful Ron' she said with a smirk. She was nervous. What if this wasn't what she wanted to hear? She wasn't stupid. She realised Ron may have liked her. But that was the problem. _Liked. _What if he felt differently now? He had kissed her back, but was that just a spur of the moment thing? They were just about to go to total war. But then again, there had been signs before that, but Hermione was terrified she was seeing what she wanted to see, and that's why she was so scared of what Ron was about to say, and was trying to stall the process.

'Do you want a drink? You look cold. How about some tea?' she rambled off, standing up.

'Um, yeah sure okay.' replied Ron, letting out a deep breath and sitting back in the sofa, still very pale.

Hermione went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and getting out two mugs with a slightly shaking hand. She knew exactly how Ron liked his tea. Milk and 4 sugars ('He's going to rot his teeth' she thought for the thousandth time as she spooned them into his cup). She found the kettle had boiled to quickly for her liking. She desperately wanted to know what he had to say, but was scared to death that this was a once and for all rejection.

She went back into the living room to find Ron with his face in his hands muttering to himself. 'Ahem,' she said to announce herself.

'Oh, thanks.' He said, snapping himself up straight and taking the tea.

'Right.' He said taking a sip and yet another breath. 'Hermione…'

'How's Harry?' she blurted out suddenly. 'Is he alright? I hear him and Gin-'

'Hermione!' Ron shouted, startling Hermione. 'I _need_ to talk to you. Please.'

'Sorry,' she steadied her breathing. 'Go ahead.' she smiled nervously.

'Basically Hermione,' he looked down at his tea. 'I want to let you know how much I like you Hermione. In fact I think I'm in love with you and I have since 4th year. When you kissed me that night I was so happy, but completely terrified.' He looked up, and took another deep breath. He had been talking very fast. 'What if you died and I never got to tell you any of this?' he said more slowly. 'I already almost lost you at Malfoy Manor, and I couldn't go through that again. I've never been so scared in all my life.'

'Ron,' she was so happy. He liked her back! He really did. She could burst. 'I-'

'No Hermione let me finish. I'm on a roll here. I was petrified, and for the past 2 months I've been waiting on Death Eaters coming back, and risking losing you again and I just couldn't let myself…I don't know, fall for you completely if that makes any sense? I mean, if that's how it felt to almost lose you then, how would it feel if I found out you liked me back? I know it's selfish but I couldn't handle that. But being away from you, even for just 3 weeks, worrying and debating with myself over whether to tell you all this or not, well, it's been driving me crazy. So I'm telling you, and I've worked out that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you without you knowing this.'

He looked down into his tea again and waited for her reply.

But she couldn't reply. She was overwhelmed. In a good way. Her mouth was gaped open, searching for the right words to explain how unbelievably happy he had just made her. She knew it was childish and rather immature, but she wanted to scream, to jump up and down. She could now hug him without ever having to let go, kiss him without having to wait for an appropriate moment where her reasons wouldn't be questioned and stare at him without fear of being caught. She was elated, thrilled and had just realised she hadn't answered him.

'Um,' she finally blinked and closed her dry mouth. 'I honestly don't know what to say.'

Ron sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He said still not looking up, 'I needed you to know. Just please don't let this ruin our friendship, and don't tell Harry or Ginny, the-'

'Ron.' Hermione said setting down her now cold tea and moving so she could see his face. 'I like, maybe even love you back. And I understand why you were scared. I've been afraid too.'

He looked up at her and smiled, that amazing smile Hermione loved so much. 'Really?'

'Really.' she beamed.

And he kissed her, a perfect kiss, both smiling, and delighted with this new comfort and ability to express themselves as both had wished for quite some time, and an expression they would build on and repeat for the rest of their lives.


End file.
